The invention relates to a device for ball-games with a baffle wall arranged on a transportable stand.
A device of the above type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,989. The device has a board-like baffle plate or wall and the device may be used, for example, by an individual player for practicing tennis and squash. This known device, however, has the drawback that the player has to play the ball against the baffle plate at a relatively steep angle for the ball to be reflected at an angle of reflection which still permits the player to reach the ball for the next return. This means that the player can effectively make use of only a relatively limited surface area of the baffle plate from which the ball is reflected at the desired angle, as a result of which the player is required to hit the baffle plate with an accuracy which, as a practicable manner, the player is unable to obtain when smoothly repeating ball-hitting exercises. Furthermore, when the ball is forcefully hit by the player, the ball is reflected by the baffle plate at a speed which does not permit the player to react quickly enough to change from one hitting position to another and return the reflected ball. The consequence of these unfavorable properties of the known device is that the player is lucky if he or she simply manages to reach the reflected ball for playing it back against the baffle plate. As a result, however, the player is unable to concentrate on defined playing techniques which he or she may want to practice.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device of the above-stated type which affords improved playing properties.